


Aftermath

by Rose_The_Reaper



Series: Interdimensional Chaos [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Explicit Language, Mild Language, bitchy mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: Follow up of the events that occurred in New Dimensions. Once Ash is done for the day, she heads home to a not-so-pleasant voicemail.





	Aftermath

“Why the fuck did you try selling me to some alien?” I screamed when we entered his garage.

“Oh what dumbass wouldn't take the extra cash?” he said, taking a large swig from his flask.

“I am not here to be exploited for cash.”

“Well you better get used to it because that's how we make money.”

“Fine!” I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation. “You're the boss.”

“That’s better now isn't it?” he said, moving to slouch on a stool. “At least I had the heart to come back for you otherwise you'd be a rare piece of ass for alien pimps so how about a thank you?”

“God you’re an ass.” I muttered.

“What was that?”

“Thank you for not leaving me behind.” I said, rubbing my temples.

“Was that so hard?” he asked and began flipping through the stack of American bills. “How much to give you?”

I stood quietly, not wanting to risk him cutting my pay.

“Well it’s going to be under half because of your attitude.” he said, handing me my share. I quickly counted it and found that it was about 8000 dollars.

“Jesus.” I muttered. This was more than some people made in a week and I was lucky enough to make it in a day.

“Problem?”

“No it’s just quite a bit.”

“I can take some back if you want.”

“No that's fine.” I said, brushing it off.

“Good.” he said and glanced at the clock on the wall. “You might want to get outta here now.”

“Why’s that?”

“Unless you want to meet the entire family, which I don’t recommend, I would leave.” he said, heading towards the door which I assumed led into the house.

“When should I show up again?” I asked, heading towards the garage door to leave.

“Not sure yet. I’ll call you.” he said, exiting through the door.

I sighed and left the garage. I began walking down the street to catch the next bus that led to my downtown condo. 

When I got home, I saw that I had a few messages on my answering machine so I let them play while I poured myself a glass of wine.

The first two were telemarketers which I made a mental note to delete later. The next one however, happened to be my mother.

“Hi Ashley darling, it’s been so long since you called.” my mother’s shrill voice sang and I groaned. “I wanted to remind you that you had to reapply for that ballet school. Remember the one I went to? You loved it there.”

“No I didn’t.” I muttered to myself as my mother’s message continued.

“Well I knew you would forget to reapply so I went and did it for you.”

“Fuck!” I yelled and clenched my fists, forgetting I was holding a wine glass. Unfortunately the glass erupted into a mess of wine, glass, and blood. I cursed even more and began pulling glass shards out of my hand.

“Just so you know the cancellation fee is 10 thousand dollars. It is a prestigious academy after all. And every class you skip is - oh where is that information sheet - about 700 dollars. I’ll pay for about 5 missed classes but after that it’s on you dear. The classes are 4 times a week for 9 hours. And the program lasts 3 months. Call me for more information. Love you Ashley, take care.”

I screamed in frustration. I hated my mother. She wanted to me to be a world famous ballerina but fuck that. I wanted to do anything else. I was not prepared to go back into a strict diet after a month of freedom from the academy. I grabbed a hand towel from the kitchen, wrapped my hand in it and with my other hand, began dialling my mother.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was heavily inspired by the movie "The Black Swan" for Ash's mother's character. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
